NarutoDxD: Naruto and new Friends
by The Black Water
Summary: Naruto Mati Karena menyegel Madara ke tubuhnya, dan hidup kembali di dunia yang tidak di ketahui. Bagaimanakah kisah kehdupan-nya di kehidupan ke-duanya.(Bad Summary) Cerita ini Hanya fantasi belaka saya yang saya update jika saya ingin.Dan jika saya boleh meminta tolong jangan di flame.


**Disclaimer: Naruto and High School DxD buka punya saya **

**Warning :Gaje ,abal, ancur ,typo,mungkin ngga ceritanya ngga nyambung.**

**Pairing:NarutoX?**

**Genre:Adventure(mungkin jarang),Supranatural,Romance(saya usahakan),Humor(mungkin ngga lucu alias garing).**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy it**

**~""~**

**v**

**v**

**v**

* * *

><p>Di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat tenang dan sangat damai ya memang damai karena di tempat itu jarang di kunjungi para manusia karena padang rumput itu berada di tengah hutan ,namun tiba-tiba muncul portal di tengah padang rumput itu dan memuntahkan seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik bejubah merah dengan jilatan api hitam di bawahnya ,dia mendarat dengan tidak elitnya karena dia mendarat dengan wajahnya terlebih dahulu sehingga terseret beberapa meter ya dia adalah uzumaki Naruto murid dari Legenda Sannin katak "Aduh sial mukaku sakit sekali "kata Naruto pelan.<p>

Di pun hanya duduk di padang rumput itu sambil mengusap usap mukanya yang terseret tadi "Hah dimana ini kenapa aku bisa samapai di sini perasaan aku telah meledak saat menyegel madara ke tubuhku tapi kenapa aku bisa berada di sini "fikir Naruto .

Naruto pun mulai berjalan menyususri hutan dan samapai di sungai di pun mendekat ke air tapi saat dia melihat ke air alangkah terkejutnya dia karena melihat bayangan nya ,ya dia terkejut karena matanya jadi hitam 'ya ampun apa yang terjadi denganku kenapa mataku jadi hitam begini 'fikir Naruto bingung ,tapi setelah beberapa menit berfikir akhirnya di mengasumsikan matanya menjadi hitam karena percampuran dirinya dengan Madara ,memikirkan itu membuat tubuh Naruto merinding karena di tubuhnya telah terkontaminasi dengan tubuh seorang penjahat tua bangka yang gila kekuatan.

Beberapa saat dia melamun akhirnya karena dia merasah gerah dia pun mandi di sungai itu.

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Akademi Kuoh**

**Ruangan OSIS**

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat beberapa orang sedang duduk dengan keadaan hening sampai salah satu orang di dalam memulai pembicaraan

"Kaicho,sepertinya aku merasa aurah yang cukup kuat dia arah utara kota kuoh"Kata seorang di ruangan itu.

"Kau benar ayo kita cek "

"Hai"

**V**

**V**

**Ruangan club gaib**

"Buchou"kata salah satu orang yang bernama Akeno karena merasakan aurah seseorang yang cukup kuat ,Sang ketua yang mengerti apa yang di fikirkan ratunya pun hanya mengangguk ,dan ratunya itu pun membuat lingkaran sihir.

**V**

**V**

Naruto sekarang sedang berendam di dalam air sungai hanya memakai celana pendek mungkin sangkin segarnya dan menikmati dia jadi terlalu lama berendam dan tidak menyadari ada beberapa orang yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

sementara itu di tempat naruto mendarat tadi muncul lingkaran sihir berlambang keluarga Sitri dan memunculkan bebrapa orang sepertinya mereka satu kelompok dan di pimpin oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan kacamata kecil bertengger di matanya yang kita kenal bernama Sona Sitri ,saat mereka ingin memulai pencarian mereka muncul lingkaran sihir bersimbol keluarga Gremory dan memunculkan satu kelompok iblis yang di pimpin oleh gadis berambut merah .

"Oh sepertinya kau juga tertarik dengan aura itu Rias?". Tanya Sona kepada Rias rivalnya,sementara itu orrang yang di tanya yang baru keluar dari lingkaran sihir hanya tersenyum ".Oh tentu saja aku tidak akan kalah dengan mu,orang yang mempunyai aura ini pasti kuat aku akan menjadikan nya budak ku"rias berkata dengan santainya dan dengan nada menantang ,Sona yang mendengar itu tidak terpancing di hanya menanggapi perkataan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu dengan muka datar .

Kelompok Rias dan Sona pun mulai pencarian. "Menyebar ".Perintah Sona pada para budaknya ,dan hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dan langsung bergerak ,tim Rias pun tidak mau kalah dan juga ikut bergerak .

Sekarang yang tersisa di situ hanya Sona dan Rias mereka pun memutuskan mencari bersama,mereka pun mulai berjalan ke arah sungai tempat Naruto berendam. mereka pun mulai melihat lihat area sekitar sungai Rias melihat ke arah air dan Sona ke daratan .

Saat mereka sedang melihat lihat sekitar sungai Sona menemukan satu set pakaian seseorang."Hey Rias sepertinya itu pakaian seseorang yang kita cari ".Rias mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sona karena merasa di panggil."Hm ia mungkin ".Jawabrias dan mengambil pakaian tersebut. "Pakaian ini aneh sekali seperti di cosplay".Tambah rias lagi."Yah,ayo kita bawa sebagai petunjuk ".kata sona dan di beri anggukan Rias.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto

Naruto mulai menyadari merasakan ada aura yang asing baginya pun segera beranjak dari air dan menuju tempat pakaiannya,dan saat dia menuju tempat pakaiannya dia tidak melihat pakaiannya lagi dia pun mulai mencari kemana mana dan saat dia melihat agak kejauan dari tempatnya dia melihat dua wanita berjalan menjauh sambil membawa pakaiannya .

**Naruto pov**

Sial sebenarnya siapa mereka dan hey kenapa bawa bawa bajuku coba ,sekarang aku harus pakai apa masa aku hanya memakai celana pendek begini malah basah kan dingin .Aku harus mengejar mereka berdua .

**Naruto pov end**

Naruto mulai mengejar mereka tapi malu karena hanya memeakai celana pendek ,dia pun mulai mencari akal dan muncul sebuah ide dia pun mulai mencari dedaunan dan mulai membuat baju .

sedangkan di tempat lain

Kelompok Rias dan Sona sudah mulai berkumpul."Rias sepertinya kita tidak menemukan siapa sosok yang memiliki aura kuat tadi ".Sona mengatakan dengan nada datar seperti itu Rias mengangguk dengan aura suram karena gagal mendapatkan orang yang ingin di ajaknya masuk menjadi anggota peargenya,tapi aurah suram itu beruba mengingat dia mendapatkan baju orang yang dia cari ,Rias menganggap itu pertanda dia akan menemukan orang itu."Yah,mungkin kita gagal sekarang tapi aku mendapatkan bajunya itu pertanda aku akan menemukannya ".Rias mengatakan itu dengan nada bangga.

Sona yang tidak terima Rias mengklaim baju yang dia temui pun mulai bicara."Apa maksudmu Rias dengan'Aku mendapatkan bajunya' bukanya aku yang mendapatkan baju itu, bukan kau?"Sona mengatakan itu dengan nada datar tapi terlihat sekali ketidak sukaan dengan kata-kata Rias itu .

Rias yang sedang berbangga hati harus kembali muram."He-hehehe kan kita berdua yang menemukan".Jawab Rias dengan nada grogi dan terlihat di wajahnya menampakan penyesalan .Sona yang tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya menjadi tambah murung mengatakan baiklah .Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah yang membuat Sona menyesal karena mengasihani teman sekaligus rivalnya ini,bagaimana dia tidak menyesal setelah Sona mengataka baiklah yang di dapati bukan wajah cerah Rias malah seringai licik."Terima kasih Sona".Kata Rias dengai seringainya ."Berarti aku boleh memilikinya kan ".Tambah Rias lagi.

Sona yang tidak terima pun merampas celana yang di pegang Rias dengan agak kasar ,Rias juga tidak mau kalah merampas balik ,dan adegan tarik menarik celana pun terjadi .Sementara para pearge kedua belah pihak hanya sweatdrop melihat kedua nya melakukan hal konyol.

Dari kejahuan Naruto berlari kearah dua bela pihak sambil memakai pakaian daun seperti tarzan .Akeno yang pertama melihat ke arah Naruto mulai berbicara."Lihat itu ada orang gila sedang berlari kearah sini".Sontak semua mengalihkan perhatian kearah Naruto kecuali kedua orang tadi yang masih berdebat dalam adegan tarik-tarikan.

Naruto pun sudah sampai di tempat kedua tadi malah ikut ikutan menarik celana tadi."Hey,apa yang kaian lakukan lepaskan kembalikan celanaku".Teriak Naruto seperti orang kebakaran jenggot .Rias yang tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto mengatakan."Jangan ngaku-ngaku Mana mungkin celana ini punyamu ,kau kan orang hutan mana mungkin pakai celana bagus begini".Kata Rias yang langsung mengerti kalau Naruto tidak berbohong melepaskan taikannya .Dan selanjutnya adegan itu hanya di lakukan Rias dan Naruto yang tidak mau kalah.

Naruto mulai merasa frustasi."Hey,lepaskan kepala tomat ini celanaku "Naruto mengatakan dengan nada Rias yang merasa terhina membalas perkataan Naruto."Jangan mengaku-ngaku kepala durian ,kau ini kan orang hutan mana mungkin kau mempunyai pakaian ,kau itu hanya memakai daun di badanmu ".Rias mengatakan dengan nada yang tidak kalah. Naruto mulai jengah karena terus tarik menarik dan dia juga melihat celana yang mereka saling tarik mulai menampakan gejala terjadinya sobekan ."Hey lepaskan "."Tidak."Lepaskan "."Tidak .'krek'bunyi sedikit sobekan."Hey ,lepaskan kau membuatnya sobek".Naruto mulai kawathir karena melihat celananya sudah sobek sedikit ."Tidak".Rias tetap tidak mau mengalah dan terus menarik celana itu 'Krek','Krek ,'krrreeeeeeekkkk' .Akhirnya celana Naruto pun sobek ,Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mangap-mangap dengan pandangan tak Rias tampak marah ,Sona menepuk jidatnya ,dan yang lain hanya diam .

Rias mencoba membentak Naruto karena sudah membuat celana itu robek ,tapi sebelum dia mulai membentak Sona dengan sigap menahan Rias ."Rias ,apa kau tahu kalau dia memang yang memiliki pakaian tadi".Kata Sona dengan nada datar seperti yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Sona ,dan dalam sekejab rasa marah nya meluap tergantikan rasa bersalah .

Rias mencoba meminta maaf."Ma-maaf ,karena telah merobek celanamu".Rias meminta maaf dengan sedikit gugup berharap dapat di maafkan ,tapi yang didapatkan malah tatapan tajam ,dan dengan telunjuknya Naruto menunjuk-nujuk Rias."Ka-kau kau merobek celanaku kepala tomat berdada besar kampret".Naruto mengatakan unek-unek nya karena kesal kepada yang tadi merasa bersalah malah kembali emosih karena di kata-katai Naruto."Hey,aku kan sudah minta maaf kenapa kau jadi sewot begitu dasar kepala durian".Kata Rias yang tidak menyadari dia sendiri pun juga tidak mau kalah ."Kau yang sewot Kepala tomat berdada besar,lagi pula kan kau yang salah kenapa kau kut-ikutan marah ,Aku tidak mau tau kau harus tangung jawab"Narut mengatakan dengan nada seperti ibu-ibu yang mau beranak.

Rias ingin membalas lagi tapi Sona langsung membisikan sesuatu pada Rias."Rias ,lebih baik kau tanggung jawab saja ,lagi pula dialah orang yang memiliki aura yang kita cari tadi".Bisik Sona pada Rias .Rias yang mendengar itu pun mulai berfikir dan menerima saran dan Sona pun mengadap Naruto tapi yang di lihat mereka adalah Naruto yang lagi nangis bombai dan itu pun membuat Sona dan Rias sweatdrop.

Rias pun mulai mendekati Naruto."Hey ,baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab ".Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Rias pun mulai cerah ."Benarkah?"Tanya hanya mengangguk ."Ternyata kau baik juga nona kepala tomat".Naruto berkata dengan yang mendengar itu muncul perempatan di dahinya .

Tidak mau terjadi keributan lagi Sona mengintrupsi ."Baiklah kita pergi ke ruang klub mu Rias ".Sona berkata sambil menatap Rias tajam .Mengerti dengan yang di katakan Sona Rias hanya mengangguk sambil mengatur Nafas ."Tapi bagaimana dengan dia ,dia kan bukan anggota club bagaiana bisa ikut "Tanya saji yang dari tadi hanya diam .Mengerti dengan yang dikatakan seseorang di depanya Naruto mengambil kunai Hiraishin dari kantung ninjanya yang di ambil tadi"Ini ambil aku akan berteleport ke tempat kalian".Naruto memberi kunainya pada Sona ,dan sempat di tatap bingung oleh yang lain tapi Naruto meyakini mereka dengan langsung menghilang di depan Sona .Mereka semua pun percaya dan mulai menghilang di dalam lingkaran sihir .

**Ruang club**

Muncul dua lingkaran sihir di dalam ruangan itu dan memunculkan dua kelompok pun mulai duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu sambil menunggu .Issei yang mulai tidak sabar dengan lamanya orang yang mereka tunggu ."Kemana sih orang itu lama sekali ".Rias yang masih emosi mendengar keributan dari Issei menyurunya diam Iseei pun pundung dengan tangisan animenya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di depan Sona dan membuat Sona sedikit Naruto juga tidak siap dan oleng ke depan .

Cup

Naruto mencium Sona dengat tidak kesengajaan .Sona yang di cium hanya diam mematung dengan wajahnya mulai memerah,Naruto juga wajahnya tak kalah di ruangan klub menjadi yang menyadari tindakan nya langsung menarik wajahnya dan menjauh dari Sona .Sona pun sama dan membenarkan kacamatanya dan berusaha memperbaiki wibawanya yang sempat hancur meski masih ada bercak merah di pipinya .

Saji yang tidak terima Kingnya di cium mulai protes."Hey kepala durian apa yang kau lakukan ".Teriak saji marah .Naruto tidak mampu menjawab wajahnya masih memerah"...".Akeno kebelakang ingin membuatkan tea."Baiklah pertama-tama bisa kau sebutkan namamu,dan siapakah kau"Rias memulai pembicaraan .

"Baiklah aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto seorang pahlawan Shinobi" Naruto menjawab dengan nada bangga ."Shinobi ?"Sona bertanya dengan nada datar sikap wibawanya sudah kembali .maksudmu kau seorang shinobi?"Tambah Sona lagi."ya "hanya jawaban itu yang di berikan Naruto ."Baiklah kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami"Rias mengatakan pada Naruto danmemperkenalkan dirinya dan juga pearge nya ,Sona juga sama .Pada awalnya Naruto sedikit terkejut karena mengetahui mereka iblis,tapi mendengar penjelasan Rias tentang dunia yang dia tempati ini dia pun mulai mengerti .

Rias ingin melanjutkan pertanyaan nya lagi tapi Naruto memotong "Ano boleh kau berikan aku pakaian "Mendengar perakataan Naruto semua mulai memandang Naruto ,awalnya hanya keheningan tapi lama kelamaan mereka malah tertawa hahaha kecuali Sona hanya tersenyum kecil beserta wakilnya karena melihat Naruto hanya memakai dedaunan di badannya.

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto di izinkan tinggal di Ruang club dan di beri kamar sendiri dan Sona beserta pearge nya dan pearge Rias pulang ke rumah masing-masing sebelum Sona pulang dia menyuruh agar Rias menyuruh Naruto agar masuk akademi besok ,dan di jawab anggukan Rias.

Saat Rias memeberitauhkan dia akan di sekolahkan lagi dia sempat menolak tapi dia tidak punya pilihan dia terpaksa karena Rias mengancam akan mengambil pakaian yang dia berikan takmau di telanjangi dia pun hanya menerima dengan terpaksa.

Malam harinya di ruangan Rias

Rias masih bangun dia masih berfikir tentang Naruto'Lelaki yang menarik 'batin Rias dalam di sadari Sona pun di dalam kamarnya juga berfikir yang sama

**Tbc**

**Hay saya bawa cerita Gaje hm saya ngga mau banyak omong cukup beberapa kata **

**Kalau suka dengan cerita saya silahkan baca kalau tidak silahkan pergi**

**ok Bye.**


End file.
